Triad Thug
The Triad Thug is a boss in Fear Effect. He hides under a bed in Madam Chen's Brothel in an attempt to assassinate Glas. Story Background The Triad Thug worked for Mr. Lam and Madam Chen and was responsible for helping to carry out their dirty work along with all the other Triad thugs. He hid under a bed in a room located in the brothel after Hana, Glas, and Deke arrived and had a brothel whore aid him by acting as a distraction. ''Fear Effect'' Royce Glas enters a bedroom and encounters a brothel whore on a bed who begs Glas not to kill him, suggesting that she'll have sex with him if he spares her. Glas dismisses her and demands to know the location of Wee Ming, but the brothel whore says she does not know. Glas tells her to take her things and get out, but as he turns around to leave the room the Triad Thug shoots at him from under the bed with an uzi. He misses and begins to shoot around the room sporadically from under the bed in order to shoot Glas, with the brothel whore squirming on top of the bed in fright. The Triad Thug pops out from under the bed briefly at certain moments in order to get a clearer shot, rolling back under the bed after getting tagged by Glas each time. He dies after getting shot by Glas a fourth time. Characteristics The Triad Thug is a typical member of Chen's Henchmen. He is large and muscled with most of his head shaved aside from a small ponytail on the back of his head. He wears a purple outfit just like the rest of Chen's Henchmen. Strategy The Triad Thug will shoot around the room in a haphazard fashion, and his Dual Uzis make his shots extremely fast. Luckily there is a red dot that shows up on the carpet which indicates the next section of flooring that the Triad Thug will shoot at. Pay attention to the red dot and make sure not to be on that section, but you also need to be weary of where the Triad Thug is currently shooting. He will pop out from either the right or left side of the bed for brief moments, allowing the target icon to pop up signalling to shoot him (careful not to shoot the whore). After he is shot once he will roll back under the bed. Keep dodging until he pops out again from the opposite side and shoot him when the target icon appears. After four shots he will be dead. It's best to equip the least powerful weapon during the fight as every shot will take away the same amount of health, regardless of the weapon type. Gallery Triad thug 1.JPG|Triad Thug tries to shoot Glas Triad thug 2.JPG|Glas dodges the Triad Thug's gunfire Triad thug 3.JPG|Triad Thug boss fight Triad thug 4.JPG|Shoot the Triad Thug when he appears Triad thug 5.JPG|Triad Thug shooting Triad thug 6.JPG|Triad Thug shooting Triad thug 7.JPG|Triad Thug's final shots Triad thug 8.JPG|Dead Triad Thug Category:Bosses